Aceptando el Destino
by Liss Snape
Summary: Harry no solo tendrá que enfrentar a Voldemort, sino a sus miedos y a un destino oscuro que se extiende enfrente suyo y en el camino conocerá el amor, el dolor y el soporte que la amistad le dará...hasta finalmente dar su propia vida por aquellos que ama


Aceptando el Destino

**Aceptando el Destino**

**Capítulo 1**

Era una noche de verano en Privet Drive, muy calurosa y llena de estrellas en la cual el mago más famoso de la época, es decir, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, no podía conciliar el sueño a causa de una pesadilla causada por nadie más que Lord Voldemort.

Harry despertó sudoroso y temblando a causa de lo que había visto en aquella pesadilla en la cual Voldemort estaba totalmente furioso y había castigado cruelmente a tres mortífagos, dos de los cuales Harry conocía muy bien.

Al principio Harry no recordaba mucho, ya que la cicatriz le ardía demasiado y le nublaba el pensamiento, pero el dolor fue disminuyendo y comenzó a analizar lo que había soñado y a recordar:

_**Flash Back**_

Voldemort se hallaba en un trono frente a una mortífaga que estaba arrodillada y que sin duda alguna se trataba de Bellatrix Lestrange, quién le traía noticias no muy placenteras para Voldemort

-Mi señor, tengo las pruebas de que tres de sus mortífagos nos traicionaron- dijo Bellatrix con un brillo maligno en los ojos

-Habla de una buena vez Bella, que no estoy de humor para escucharte por mucho tiempo- dijo Voldemort mirándola despectivamente

-Mi lord, tres mortífagos lo han traicionado y ellos son Snape, Malfoy hijo y por su puesto…-Bellatrix hizo una pausa como saboreando lo que iba a decir a continuación- Zulema- dijo inclinando la cabeza sonriendo satisfecha

Voldemort se quedó viéndola por un momento y luego ordenó que aquellos tres mortífagos se presentaran. Los tres mortífagos acudieron inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces Voldemort los empezó a torturar sin piedad, pero ni Snape ni aquella mujer llamada Zulema emitieron sonido alguno. Luego de algunos minutos casi interminables para los tres mortífagos presentes Voldemort les habló:

-Me han informado que ustedes tres no me son leales-dijo Voldemort acariciando su varita- Pero les daré el beneficio de la duda y que acepten por voluntad propia confesar o de lo contrario aténganse a las consecuencias- dijo Voldemort sonriendo maliciosamente

-Tanto tardaste en darte cuenta Voldemort?- dijo Zulema parándose y sacándose la capa negra que llevaba, lo cual dejó impresionado a Harry, quién veía todo desde los ojos de Voldemort, aquella mujer era la más hermosa que halla visto en toda su vida, era simplemente perfecta, pero lo que más le impresionó eran sus ojos, éstos eran totalmente grises e inexpresivos, tenía un hermoso cabello, que era de un negro hermoso, era como la noche y lo tenía largo, que terminaban en suaves rizos en las puntas- Vaya, pensé que eras más listo y tu Lestrange- dijo Zulema dándole la espalda a Voldemort- Porqué no se lo dijiste antes, hace dos meses que lo sabes, no te parece extraño Voldemort?- dijo ahora dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos hacia Voldemort, donde vio un tiente verde en aquellos ojos rojos, lo cual la hizo sonreír de lado

-Nunca había conocido a alguien tan estúpida como tú Zulema, cómo te atreves a desafiarme?- dijo con un tono calmado, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno- Pensé que eras más inteligente, podrías haber alcanzado todo a mi lado, pero preferiste trabajar para Dumbledore no?, como el estúpido de Severus y Draco- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Snape

-.Creo que es el lado que te va a derrotar Voldemort…-.respondió Zulema calmadamente

-No sean estúpidos, ni siquiera saben si ese "lado" es el correcto- y con un movimiento de varita los ató a los tres y los torturó sin piedad alguna, causando profundas heridas en todos hasta que los dejó totalmente inconscientes y así siguió despertándolos con el "Enérvate" cada vez que caían inconscientes hasta que al final ordenó que los llevaran a los calabozos y ahí fue cuando Harry despertó.

_**End of the Flash Back **_

"Pero no puede ser", se decía una y otra vez Harry dando vueltas por su dormitorio en Privet Drive, él no podía creer que Malfoy y Snape fueran inocentes y peor aún cuando recordaba lo que hizo Snape al final del año, él asesinó a Dumbledore sin piedad alguna, algo no encajaba, pero decidió dejarlo de lado y bajar a decirles a sus tíos que ese mismo día se iría de allí, ya que ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y pensaba hacer algunas cosas.

Al bajar se topó de frente con su tío Vernon, quién iba subiendo las escaleras y al verlo pasó empujándolo, pero Harry Potter ya no era el mismo niño enclenque que ellos habían criado, ahora era totalmente un hombre, era más fornido y había ganado unos cuantos centímetros más, así que se paró en frente de su tío y dijo con voz ronca y hasta autoritaria:

-Necesito hablar contigo, con tía Petunia y Dudley, ahora tío Vernon, les voy a dar una excelente noticia a los tres, pero antes necesito decirles unas cuantas cosas- dijo Harry viéndolo directamente

-Pero quién te has creído mocoso altanero- dijo Vernon rojo de ira

-Te espero abajo-dijo simplemente Harry pasando por al lado de su tío y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde le dijo lo mismo a su tía y a su primo y dentro de diez minutos ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala expectantes a los que tendría que decir Harry

-Bien como ustedes ya saben, y como se los dijo el profesor Dumbledore el año pasado, hoy cumplo la mayoría de edad y puedo hacer magia donde me plazca- dijo Harry deteniéndose por un momento para disfrutar de la cara que pusieron todos ante esta revelación inesperada

-Qué te he dicho de decir esa palabra dentro de mi casa!- dijo Vernon parándose autoritariamente y enfrentando a Harry, quién se hallaba totalmente tranquilo frente a su tío

-Como les decía, puedo hacer magia y ahora les voy a dar una extraordinaria noticia-dijo Harry ignorando a su tío, quién se volvió a sentar al verlo sacar su varita y acariciarla frente a ellos- Hoy me voy de esta casa, talvez no me vuelvan a ver, ya que pueda que muera a manos de un loco maniático que quiere matarme y bueno voy a ir a buscarlo- dijo Harry como si comentara el clima

-Vas a ir a buscar a alguien que quiere asesinarte? A caso te volviste loco?- dijo su primo hablando torpemente

-Sí Dudley así es, voy a ir a buscarlo, pero no me volví loco, sólo estoy afrontando el destino del cual fui marcado desde que tenía un año de edad- dijo Harry viendo a su primo directamente quién se acobardó detrás de su padre- Así que gracias, supongo, por no dejar que muriera de hambre y por brindarme un techo, jaja, aunque en contra de su voluntad claro está- dijo Harry riendo ligeramente- Que pasen bien y que tengan una vida placentera- dijo Harry parándose- Y por cierto- dijo Harry deteniéndose- Dentro de poco van a llegar dos amigos míos a recogerme, espero que los traten bien, ya que ellos también son mayores de edad y pueden utilizar la magia- dijo Harry disfrutando de las caras de estupefacción de los Dudley

"Bien, ahora tengo que ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur y después de eso directo a el valle de Godric, a ver a mis padres, donde empezó todo para mi" iba pensando Harry mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su baúl.

Ahora Harry Potter era totalmente distinto, el destino lo había obligado a cambiar, había madurado, ya no era el niño asustadizo e indeciso que solía ser, ahora era determinado y aún más valiente que antes, estaba decidido a acabar con Voldemort o ser vencido en el intento, pero no pensaba acobardarse por nada del mundo.

Casi media hora después Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger ya lo estaban esperando en la sala, pero estaban solos, ya que los tíos de Harry se habían ido de la casa casi huyendo de ésta. Cuando Harry bajó recibió a sus amigos con un fuerte abrazo, ya que no los había visto casi en un mes y después de un entusiasta beso y abrazo por parte de Hermione y un amistoso abrazo de Ron, los tres emprendieron su viaje hacia la madriguera, donde se iba a celebrar la boda de Bill y Fleur la mañana siguiente.

**&**

Harry llegó a la madriguera junto a sus amigos, se sentía feliz, ya que ese lugar lo consideraba como su hogar, donde encontró cariño por parte de aquellas personas, estaba pensando en eso cuando salió una mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro y lo abrazó fuertemente como una madre protectora que siempre iba a recibir a un hijo con los brazos abiertos y así Harry regresó el abrazo con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Bueno mamá deja que Harry respire, lo estás asfixiando- dijo Ron con tono burlón y poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca

-Si es cierto, lo siento Harry, sólo que me da tanta alegría verte- dijo la señora Weasley al borde del llanto

-No le hagas caso Harry, está un poco sensible con la boda de Bill- le susurró Ron a Harry sin que su madre lo escuchara

-Pero Harry, cariño, pasa y comes algo, imagino que debes de estar con hambre, adelante- dijo Molly guiándolo hacia adentro de la casa

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir mucho, porque los levantaron temprano para que se prepararan para la boda y como la noche anterior se había quedado conversando con Ron y Hermione hasta altas horas de la noche sobre su sueño y si hubiera la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa de Voldemort hasta que dejaron el tema de lado y con sueño aún empezaron a arreglarse para la gran boda.

**&**

Esa mañana Bill estaba muy nervioso, Harry solo lo veía pasearse de lado a lado de la habitación, mientras Ron sólo lo observaba y lo molestaba junto a sus hermanos Fred y George.

-Pero vamos Bill, qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo Fred con tono burlón

-Sí Bill, sólo puede suceder que ella huya y no quiera casarse contigo- dijo George riendo ante la cara de Bill

-O que en plena boda te salga pelaje y te conviertas en un lindo cachorrito de lobo- dijo Fred riendo aún más

-Vamos chicos no ayudan- dijo Bill ahora preocupado de verdad

-Jaja…No les hagas…caso Bill- decía Ron entrecortadamente a causa de la risa- Vamos eres un buen partido- dijo Ron ahora más calmado

-Dejen de molestarlo chicos, no ven que está nervioso- dijo Harry aguantando la risa

-Sí Harry tiene razón, aunque podrían ir tú y Ron a cerciorarse de que Fleur aún está dispuesta a casarse?- dijo Bill dirigiéndose a Harry

-Claro, vamos Ron- y de un salto se bajo de la mesa en la que estaba sentado

-Pero es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes del casamiento- dijo Ron un poco cohibido

-Solo si es tu novia Ron- dijo Harry riendo ligeramente por el color que adquirió el rostro de Ron- Anda vamos- dijo dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro

Los dos iban caminando y bromeando por el pasillo de la casa hacia el otro extremo de la misma donde se hallaban las mujeres junto con la futura esposa de Bill, viendo tal escena y ajetreo en la casa Harry habría dicho que todo era completamente normal, pero la verdad era otra, la verdad era cruel, ya que la misma oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos a cada momento, a cada minuto que pasaba y todos presentían que tiempos muy oscuros se acercaban inminentemente, pero ese día todos olvidarían sus preocupaciones y celebrarían la felicidad de los futuros esposos y Harry pensaba aprovechar dicho día, porque mañana se marcharía de la casa que él consideraba su hogar y así llegaron frente a la puerta de madera donde estaba la novia y tocaron la puerta.

-Ginny, querida, abre la puerta- dijo la señora Weasley

-Qué pasa- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta un poco para sacar la cabeza

-Bill nos mandó a ver si Fleur aún no se había arrepentido de casarse- dijo Harry viéndola fríamente, él se comportaba así con ella desde el final del curso anterior cuando decidió romper con ella por su seguridad y quería que con su actitud, ella lo olvidara y preferiblemente que terminara odiándolo

-No Harry, es más, yo estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle lo mismo a Bill, como los hombres son tan impredecibles y a veces cobardes- dijo enfatizando lo último y viendo a Harry directamente

-Eh…Bueno supongo que Fleur está bien no?- dijo Ron interviniendo oportunamente ante las miradas asesinas que se dirigían el pelinegro y la pelirroja

-Sí Ron todo está bien- dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación y luciendo un poco molesta, ella se veía totalmente hermosa con un vestido café ajustado a la nueva figura que había adquirido con los años, ya no era la misma niña que se refugiaba en la biblioteca a leer, ahora era totalmente una mujer y una hermosa, su cabello le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y lo llevaba en perfectos rulos y no desordenado como antiguamente solía llevarlo y con esa imagen dejó impactados tanto a Harry como a Ron que la observaban con la boca abierta- Vamos qué tanto ven ustedes dos- dijo la chica un poco ruborizada

-Nada en especial, sólo lo hermosa que te ves, vaya quién diría que ya eres toda una mujer Hermione- dijo Harry sonriéndole a la castaña, lo cual provocó que Ginny se diera media vuelta y entrara a la habitación dando un portazo y bufando molesta

-Creo que lograste enojarla Harry, pero gracias por tus halagos- dijo Hermione viendo hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido Ginny-Bueno, damos un paseo?- dijo sonriéndoles a ambos y un segundo después empezó a reírse como una loca de la cara de Ron y esto logró despertar al pelirrojo de su estupor y se dio la vuelta enojado- Vamos Ron…jajaja…si hubieras visto tu cara….jaja…no te enojes- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y pasándole sus brazos por la cintura del chico

-No estoy enojado Mione, en verdad te ves linda- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole a su amiga de toda la vida

-Podemos escoltarla joven dama?- dijeron tanto Ron como Harry ofreciendo su brazo a cada lado de la castaña como finos caballeros

-Por supuesto gentiles caballeros- dijo la castaña siguiéndoles el juego a sus amigos y aguantando la risa y tomando el brazo derecho de Harry y el izquierdo de Ron se alejaron de la habitación desde la cual unos ojos azules los observaban con ira en especial a Harry Potter.

-Pero tengo que admitir, mis finos caballeros que voy a ser la envidia de la fiesta por tener a semejante compañía- dijo Hermione finalmente soltando la risa que estaba aguantando- Se ven muy bien hoy muchachos- prosiguió la castaña

-Bueno estamos a tu altura no?- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a su amiga- o mejor dicho…estás enana Hermione, tú eres la que tiene que estar a nuestra altura- dijo riendo junto a Ron al recibir un golpe por parte de la castaña- Auch! Oye tienes una mano pesada…Mmmmm….haber como hacerte llegar a nuestra altura?- dijo Harry haciendo como si pensara muy profundamente al igual que Ron- Ya sé! Así!!- dijo agarrando a la castaña por la cintura y subiéndola a su altura y poniéndola sobre su hombro

-Harry James Potter, bájame en este instante- dijo Hermione riéndose de lo payasos que podían ser sus amigos- y tú Ronald Bilius Weasley ni se te ocurra- dijo la castaña adivinando los propósitos de su amigo pelirrojo

-Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada Hermione- dijo poniendo la mejor de sus caras inocentes y de cachorro mojado- Aún…-dijo riendo y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga quién no paraba de reír junto a Harry que la sostenía

Y antes incluso de que cualquiera reaccionara escucharon el inconfundible sonido de una cámara captando el momento que estaban compartiendo el gran trío de oro de Gryffindor y así Harry bajando a Hermione de su hombro pudo ver a Ginny con una cámara en la mano y sonriendo cínicamente

-Pensé que era un buen momento de una foto de los tres amigos inseparables no creen?- y después se fue dejando en la mano de Harry la foto que había tomado

-Qué lindos que estamos los tres eh?, pero la más linda sin duda eres tú Hermione- dijo abrazando a su amiga quién estaba seria

-Ginny está muy rara últimamente, ya no me habla y me ve con desprecio y ni qué decir de ti Harry, dime qué pasó entre ustedes dos?- preguntó la castaña viendo a Harry directamente a los ojos

-Bueno como bien sabrás, yo no puedo estar con ella y el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos me hizo ver que no la quiero como nada más que a una hermana, además también la dejé para protegerla de una inminente muerte si iba con nosotros, lo cual no dudo que hubiera hecho, además Ron me apoya y también quiere el bienestar de su hermana, que por su puesto no es a mi lado- dijo Harry seriamente a lo cual su amiga asintió

-Eso explica porqué se siente celosa de mí no?- dijo Hermione embozando una ligera sonrisa- Bien muchachos donde están mis finos caballeros que me iban a escoltar hasta el altar?-dijo la castaña reanudando su camino

-Hey! Al altar? Ni que estuviéramos locos- dijo Ron riendo con ganas

-No seas tontín Ron, sólo quiero que me lleven hasta el altar para presenciar la boda de Bill y Fleur, además ni loca me casaría con un par como ustedes-dijo Hermione despeinando a Ron juguetonamente

-Oh! Dios! He sido rechazado- dijo Harry melodramáticamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente- No creo poder vivir así!- dijo haciendo amago de quitarse la vida con la varita

-Jajaja, de lujo hermano, qué buen actor-dijo Ron riendo las gracias de su amigo

-Potter me vas a llevar o no?- dijo Hermione fingiendo estar enojada

-Pero por supuesto dama- dijo Harry ahora ofreciendo su brazo izquierdo y Ron el derecho- Será nuestro placer- dijo viendo a Ron por encima de Hermione y riendo junto a las dos personas que más quería

Eran esos momentos de risa y comprensión que los amigos más atesoran en sus corazón, esos momentos son los que los hacen fuertes para poder pelear ante la oscuridad que se avecinaba, eran esos momentos que los unían en un lazo casi inquebrantable ante el peligro que los acechaba, pero siempre iban a estar juntos, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, esa era la verdadera amistad, la amistad que prevalecía después de la tormenta.

**&**

Todos los invitados estaban reunidos en el patio de la madriguera, eran sillas blancas adornadas con dorado y en el centro de las sillas pasaba una alfombra roja por donde iba a pasar la novia. Bill estaba esperando junto al altar de mármol que estaba frente a todos y detrás se encontraba el patriarca de los Weasley, Arthur Weasley, quién iba a sellar el compromiso de su hijo.

Todos los invitados estaban expectantes ante la aparición de la novia, hasta que por fin llegó y comenzó a caminar por la alfombre roja con paso elegante y resuelto, su vestido era hermoso y llevaba tomos dorados como su cabello, que se veía como el oro puro, su escote era en V y llevaba una gargantilla dorada que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgado cuello y llevaba el rostro descubierto, luciendo una sonrisa de una mujer completamente feliz y estando a punto de unir su vida con el hombre que amaba. Todos estaban hipnotizados ante su belleza y la perfección de la misma y todos salieron de su estupor cuando la novia llegó al altar y el señor Weasley empezó la ceremonia.

-Estamos todos reunidos aquí para celebrar la boda de mi hijo, Bill Weasley y de su novia y ahora parte formal de la familia, Fleur de La Cour, por favor intercambien sus varitas y unan sus manos con las varitas en el medio-

Ellos así lo hicieron y sin decir más de las varitas comenzaron a surgir una sustancia extraña, era la esencia de ambos, la de Fleur era dorada y la de Bill era totalmente roja, las dos esencias se mezclaron y se elevaron rodeándolos a ambos y uniéndolos para siempre en matrimonio. Fleur acogió la esencia y la magia de Bill y aquella esencia rojiza entró en ella sin dificultad, mientras que la esencia y magia de Fleur también entraban en Bill formando uno solo.

Todos estaban maravillados ante lo sucedido y conmovidos y la señora Weasley, con la madre de Fleur lloraban abrazadas la una de la otra, viendo a sus hijos unir sus vidas y sus familias, hasta que la muerte los separase.

Hermione también estaba conmovida y maravillada ante lo sucedido, fue hermoso y en un acto inconciente abrazó a sus dos mejores amigos que estaban a cada lado de ella, como siempre, y ellos le correspondieron tratando de olvidar que mañana mismo partirían de aquella casa para enfrentarse al destino, pero no estarían solos, porque se tendrían a ellos, ellos siempre estarían juntos, como se habían prometido aquella tarde a orillas del lago, después del funeral de Dumbledore, donde decidieron permanecer juntos y acompañar a Harry y sobre todo apoyarlo hasta el final de todo.

Después de un momento todos se levantaron y comenzó la fiesta que se dio por terminada a las 5 de la mañana, cuando ya todos estaban cansados y subieron a recostarse, tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione, se levantaron, porque se habían ido a dormir temprano y así recogieron todas sus cosas y dejando una carta en la cocina se marcharon de allí, sabiendo que si lograban volver, todos los recibirían con los brazos abiertos, pero en ningún momento vieron hacia atrás, su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, el cual sería su guía y acompañante.

Este es mi primer fic...así que por fa un poquito de pasciencia...

Espero sus comentarios


End file.
